


Equilibrio

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Quando juntos Genji e Zenyatta encontravam o equilíbrio perfeito entre Harmonia e Discórdia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a (o?) Rilakk, que foi o meu Genji por algumas partidas, sentando comigo e esperando em harmonia o inicio das partidas. E ao ser humano que ficou implicando comigo e não me deixando jogar de Mercy, me forçando ao Zenyatta. =]

Genji abriu os olhos, o visor de luz esverdeada acendeu-se vagarosamente, permitindo que captasse melhor o ambiente a volta dele. O quarto que tinha no Nepal, seus poucos pertences organizados ali. Não era como se precisasse daquelas coisas, das roupas dobradas em um canto a imagem dos dragões. Essas coisas do plano material eram inúteis, mas ele ainda se apegava a elas. A parte humana dele não conseguia largar aquelas coisas, e por muito tempo essa humanidade restante lhe causou dor.

Porque era doloroso olhar em um espelho e ver metal ao invés de carne. Erguer o visor e encontrar algo que não se parecia em nada com o homem que um dia havia sido. Tentar chorar para aliviar aquela dor no peito e perceber que não possuía mais lágrimas. Ver alguém comendo e sentir-se tentado pelo alimento, não tendo estômago para satisfazer ou qualquer real necessidade de se alimentar para manter-se funcionando. Eram tantas coisas novas, tantos motivos diferentes para se sentir deprimido ou furioso, que agora ele se impressionava que as tivesse superado.

Não tinha sido rápido. O processo fora lento, torturante para ele, e Genji tinha sido muito teimoso na maior parte do tempo. Como Zenyatta, com toda sua tranquilidade, fora capaz de domá-lo? O ninja não fazia a menor ideia. Mas também não considerava que fosse importante agora que se tornara alguém capaz de aceitar melhor o que tinha se tornado.

Mesmo assim havia um pouco de humanidade restante. O mestre lhe dizia que isso não era uma coisa ruim, pois Genji era tão humano quanto era omníco, experimentaria os desafios e alegrias dessa divisão por toda a vida. Ele apenas não deveria se deixar abater pelos momentos ruins, e sim, esses momentos viriam, porque ele sentia, como qualquer ser pensante. Talvez até com um pouco mais de intensidade do que deveria. A palavra chave era o Equilíbrio.

Dormir não era algo que Genji realmente precisasse, mas ele gostava de fechar os olhos e fingir que o fazia a cada vez que seu corpo tinha de ser carregado. As células de energia quando cheias possuíam aquele brilho esverdeado que iluminava todo o ambiente, e ao se levantar precisou, com dedos treinados pela repetição da tarefa, retirar o plug preso em sua lombar que o carregava, fechando o orifício depois para evitar a entrada de poeira, água ou qualquer outra coisa que pudesse danificar seus sistemas.

Não se sentia muito diferente quando totalmente carregado. Não era nada parecido com o acordar humano, não havia qualquer satisfação ou sensação de estar renovado. Mas ele gostava de pensar que agora estava pronto para alguns dias de atividade sem precisar se preocupar com nada. Deixou o quarto com agilidade, pulando e escalando paredes como de costume, porque de alguma forma aquilo ainda o divertia.

Só desceu para o chão quando soube que não havia mais nenhum lugar para se agarrar, andando o restante do caminho até o ponto em que sabia que o mestre estaria. Zenyatta era alguém de costume. Ele meditava sempre no mesmo ponto, mesmos horários, a não ser que alguma coisa interrompesse sua agradável rotina. Esse não era um desses dias.

O Omníco estava sentado na grama perto de um rio, sua característica pose de meditação, os visores em seu rosto desligados como se não estivessem funcionando, mas ele não tinha se desligado de fato. Sua consciência estava presente, conectada com tudo que existia ao redor dele, desde a grama macia onde ele estava apoiado até o som da água correndo no rio. Era o tipo de cena que Genji gostava de observar às vezes. Não precisava da grama verde, do céu límpido e azul, ou do som relaxante da água. Zenyatta em si o acalmava, o fazia esquecer as dores em sua memória, seu passado.

Com suavidade, tentando evitar fazer barulho, Genji se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado do mestre, sua própria posição de meditação sendo um pouco diferente. Seu visor também se apagou, mas permaneceu atento também, se deixando perceber os pequenos detalhes que lhe escaparam quando chegou.

Mas foi distraído disso quando sentiu algo envolver uma de suas mãos. O som baixo de metal contra metal quando os dedos se entrelaçaram, um gesto de carinho, enquanto o rosto de Zenyatta se acendia, a atenção dele se voltando ao discípulo, sua presença sempre calmante. Nessas horas Genji sempre imaginava que o outro sorrisse, mesmo que não tivesse lábios para fazê-lo.

Sem nenhuma palavra Genji se deixou aproximar mais, o corpo inclinando-se suavemente para encostar no do outro, sua cabeça repousando no ombro de metal. Calor humano era um conceito que Genji conhecia; em vida estivera habituado a contatos, abraços, carícias. Experimentara o amor em suas várias formas, essas lembranças nunca seriam apagadas, e as vezes faziam falta. Só às vezes.

Com Zenyatta as coisas eram confusas. Genji sentia aquela vontade de envolvê-lo, sentir-se protegido pelo mestre, tocado. Ele sabia o que era, um desejo humano, algo que não deveria ser direcionado a um mestre e amigo. Algo que não poderia ter, afinal não estava na programação dos dois. Mas aqueles pequenos toques eram suficiente. Sentia-se satisfeito com apenas aquilo, com a permissão silenciosa que o outro lhe dava, a proteção daquela proximidade. Talvez no fundo o sentimento que compartilhassem fosse o mesmo, eles apenas não falavam sobre isso.

Os dois estavam felizes daquele jeito. Genji tinha aprendido como superar as dores do passado, livrar-se da mágoa, e aceitar aquilo que tinha se tornado. Zenyatta aprendera mais sobre os corações humanos, o espectro colorido de sentimentos que eles possuíam, e as vezes acreditava estar experimentando variações que não lhe seriam normais. Juntos eles encontravam o equilíbrio entre esses dois mundos tão diferentes.

 


End file.
